


Daring Rescue

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinobot engages in a daring rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into BW fan fiction. I know I have the voices a little off, but overall I‘m pretty pleased with what‘s here. Hopefully, like fine wine, I get better with time. Written for the Beast Wars 100 comm on livejournal.

Dinobot launched himself at the predator--a beast roughly twice his size--as it darted in to sink its teeth into Rattrap. The animal roared with rage at the interruption and again as Dinobot’s blade gouged a chunk of flesh from its side.

Rattrap kept his eyes closed as it turned and ran. No point in letting Chopperface know he'd seen that daring rescue. 

“Are you injured, vermin?” the Predacon asked.

Apparently he wasn‘t fooling anybody. “Just scorched fur from Waspinator’s lucky shot.”

“Good. Primal would be… unhappy if you were damaged.”

“Optimus? Hah! I’m glad to escape the wrath of Rhinox.”


End file.
